gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vigero
The Declasse Vigero is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Vigero is a muscle car which inherits the general design and role previously filled by the Sabre in the 3D Universe (as the GTA IV Sabre is redesigned into a more modern sports coupe). The Vigero essentially resembles a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro with the rear and front fascia taking cues from the 1970 or 1971 Plymouth Barracuda and Mk.1 Toyota Celica. It resembles the Camaro in the front bumper, wheel wells, and boxy rear, but it replaces the heavily creased lines with softer ones and a less pointed grill. The double headlight design may be derived from numerous cars, but it seems to emulate the first generation Pontiac Firebird All Vigeros bear cowl induction hoods and "Super Sport" upholstery with badging on the sides, which is further evidence the car is based on a Camaro. The rear and front fenders feature "VL1" badging, clearly imitating Chevrolet's "ZL1" engine model. Interestingly, it also features front fender mirrors, a design mostly found on Japanese cars in the 1960s and 1970s. The Vigero may also appear in "beater" form, in which it has a ratty, ripped up interior, missing or broken windows, rotted weatherstripping and trim sealed with duct tape, faded or rusting exterior, differently colored quarter panels, missing or dented quarter panels and dented doors, rusted bumpers (that may sometimes be dangling by one connector) and an engine that backfires. The tires may also wobble and shake while driving due to loose lugnuts, bent rims, or other worn parts. The exhaust fumes are black, indicating that the car burns oil due to bad seals and gaskets. The beater Vigero also has only two functioning headlights (which sometimes sag out of their fittings), the other two are broken or completely missing. This rusty form of Vigero is also used as one of the package delivery cars in Little Jacob's Drug Deliveries. The beater variants also feature interior designs copied from that of the Dukes (due to the Imponte inscriptions on the seats), as opposed to the regular Vigero's own design. All Vigeros, including the beater versions, come with anti-theft alarms, but the beater alarms sound heavily worn and out of tune. The beater Vigero also features a unique, distorted horn not found on other beater vehicles. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V, the Vigero appears almost identical to its GTA IV iteration, though the beater variant does not appear. It can be sold in GTA Online for $2,100. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance Grand Theft Auto IV Like most muscle cars, the Vigero's engine is very powerful. Unfortunately, the Vigero's small tires and heavy metal body hinder the launch and handling of the car. However, the Vigero stays much flatter through the corners than the Sabre GT and Dukes, due to its smaller size, and is less prone to fishtailing than the Sabre GT. Like other beaters in the game, the beater variant of the Vigero suffers from degraded performance. Acceleration is poor, reaching 60 mph in a very slow manner. The top speed, however, remains the same as the standard variant. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |Drivetrain Files= |Drivetrain Tested= RWD |Gears Files= |Gears Tested= 5 |Mass (Files only)= }} Grand Theft Auto V .]] The Vigero is still powerful, but this time the Vigero may spin-out easier than in GTA IV, due to its engine power improvement. It can now accelerate much quicker, at the cost of a decreased top speed. GTA V Overview V8 (in-game model) |Drivetrain observed = RWD |Gears observed = 5 }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Vigero-GTAV-Customized.jpg|A customized Vigero owned by Tico. Vigero-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Vigero on the Rockstar Games Social Club. DeclasseVigero-GTAV-Front.png|A Vigero in GTA V. (Rear Quarter view) Variants In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Vigero has several beater variants: *The first variant is a partially rusted design. It features large patches of rust across the bodywork. The rims remain default, however, coats of rust cover them. What looks to be tape is found around the pillars and channels of the windscreen, side-windows and A-B Pillar channel. The front left headlight is seen hanging out of its headlight housing, hung by the remaining wires. The front and rear bumpers are also bent, rusted and dented. Remaining wires are found crossing the front grille. Only one rusted mirror is found on the right side of the vehicle. The interior also features wear-and-tear; dirty/torn seats and damaged dashboard components. *The second variant is mostly the same as the first, but is now completely rusted. The entire bodywork is now covered in rust, with no remaining parts of original paintwork. All the damage-features remain the same. *The last variant is the most damaged variant. Having a combination of the rust patches from variant 1, and the rust consistency from variant 2, the bodywork is now partly rusty as well as being darker in colour. The interior damage and wear-and-tear remains the same, but the exterior features prominent changes. Either (or both) of the front wheel fenders will either be hanging off, or completely missing, exposing the original chassis and view of the engine bay from the side. This variant also stalls, backfires and overall performs the worst of the three. Vigero2-2-GTAIV-front.png|Lightly damaged. (Rear quarter view) Vigero2-GTAIV-front.png|Moderately damaged. (Rear quarter view) Vigero2-3-GTAIV-front.png|Heavily damaged. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Standard Variant *Spawns around Hove Beach, Cerveza Heights, Middle Park, Star Junction and The Triangle, Chinatown, Westminster, Alderney City. *Spawns in traffic in GTA IV's multiplayer. Beater Variants *Sometimes spawns in a scrapyard near the sunken boat on Red Wing Ave, in Acter Industrial Park, Alderney. It can be spotted next to old rusted out chassis of Voodoos and piles of rusted metal. This is the only spot it spawns at in multiplayer. *Spawns all around Bohan. *Spawns around Acter, Alderney. *Rarely spawns in Hove Beach, Firefly Projects, BOABO, and Beechwood City. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns on Los Santos Vagos territories in Rancho. *The Vigero tends not to spawn on streets, but can be rarely found in Pillbox Hill. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought for $21,000 from Southern San Andreas Super Autos. *In GTA Online, it will spawn around Elysian Island if already driving a muscle car. Trivia * The default radio stations for the Vigero are: ** GTA IV: Liberty Rock Radio ** GTA V: Channel X Navigation }} de:Vigero es:Vigero fi:Vigero fr:Vigero pl:Vigero pt:Vigero Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Muscle Vehicle Class